Kokoro Yome, I LOVE YOU!
by Wasuranaide
Summary: It took climbing a seven-story building and falling to make her realize that she loved him. SumirexKoko oneshot. R&R -edited-


**. Kokoro Yome, I LOVE YOU! .**

**[**_sumire __**x**__ koko_**]**

**summary;** It took climbing a seven-story building and _falling_ for her to realize that she loved him. SumirexKoko oneshot. R&R (:

**disclaimer;** I unfortunately do not own Gakuen Alice. D:

**a/n;** This is my first fanfic! ^__^ please review, and kindly tell me if there are any mistakes. I'm sleepy, so beware of grammar, spelling, and other mistakes. o-o. No flaming please ): _Enjoy_.

_Thoughts_ and "dialogue".

x----------x

* * *

Koko watched, from afar, as she walked up to Natsume and flirted.

He watched, as she pranced around him with other members of the Natsume & Ruka Fan Club, with obvious hearts in her eyes.

And he listened to her mind. With each thought, his muscles tensed, and his grin slightly faltered.

_Ohh, Natsume-sama!~_

_You're so hawwttt x3_

_Awwww!_

_I love you Natsume!!_

_Ruka, I love you too~~_

_Please go out with me Natsume-sama!_

_I want you on my bed Natsume!_

He stopped and closed his eyes, tuning everyone's minds out. The last comment made him clench his fist, and he opened his eyes again. Almost shaking in jealousy, he stood up from the cafeteria table. He ignored the comments of "Are you okay, Koko?" from around the table and marched to her, a flame ablaze in his eyes. He was no longer smiling.

As soon as he reached her, he whirled her around. She had been making kissing noises, and was annoyed at the disruption. "What do you want, Koko?" She snapped, all the while making goo-goo eyes at her Natsume-_sama_.

Koko ignored her and tried to drag her back to the table where Mikan, Kitsuneme, Anna, Yuu, and the others were at. She resisted and successfully pulled her arm back. "Ko-ko! What. The. Hell. Is. _Wrong_. With. You?" She emphasized each word and crossed her arms, getting more irritated every second. In the corner of her eye, she could see the other girls closing in on Natsume. "I don't have time to waste with you, okay?" She turned around, but Koko grabbed her arm again.

Koko confronted her. "Permy, why are you acting like such a _slut_?"

The cafeteria turned deathly silent as everyone focused their attention on the quarrel. Even the fan girls stopped bothering Natsume and Ruka, and watched the 'drama' starring their president.

Sumire saw red in her eyes, and she was fuming. "_Excuse_ me? _Slut_? You're just jealous that no one wants to be your slut! Natsume-sama is millions of times hotter than you will ever be! I love Natsume-sama!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them.

The cafeteria was even more silent now, if that was possible.

Sumire didn't miss the hurt look in his eyes, before his bangs covered them. "I see," she heard him faintly mutter before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the cafeteria, his head lowered.

She had never felt this horrible before. Her eyes were glued to Koko's dejected back as the cafeteria doors closed behind him.

For the first time since her arrival at the academy, she ran out of the cafeteria, passing Natsume without even a glance. She ran up the stairs, until she reached his room, and knocked. "..Koko....?" she called quietly. There was no response. A fresh wave of guilt washed over her again. She needed to see him and apologize.

Turning around, she ran back down the stairs and out of the academy. She looked up and found his window, on the seventh floor. Bracing herself, she climbed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Koko sat on his bed, hugging his pillow. His pillow wasn't any pillow; the pillowcase had been his birthday present from Sumire when he was eleven. It had a cartoon of a cat on one side, and a dog on the other. That year was the first year Sumire had given him a present, and the presents continued coming years after. Koko had started giving her a present since she was eight, when he came to the academy and she cheered him up, allowing him to open up to others.

Outside his door, he heard a quiet voice saying his name. He recognized that voice, belonging to the one and only Sumire. He knew she had come to apologize, but he wanted some time alone. Slowly, he went back to his thinking.

Years had passed since then, and now they were both fourteen. You would have thought that Sumire and her fan club would dissolve, but it kept going, still strong. And Koko was okay with it. He would wait, until Sumire finally fell for him. He knew that he wasn't as hot as Natsume or Ruka, he didn't have their bodies, and he was nowhere as smart. But for the time being, he was content with being her friend and teasing her.

But as the days kept coming, Koko was more and more affected. It hurt, seeing her flirt with them, when she never flirted with him. It was like there were two sides to her. A sweet side, which she showed only to Natsume and Ruka, and a louder and more obnoxious side shown to him. Was he that bad, that unlovable?

_I love Natsume-sama!_

The words cruelly repeated in his mind. Yes, she loved Natsume. She loved Ruka.

Not him.

He would never get a chance with her, for there will always be some guy overshadowing him.

Sighing, he ripped the pillowcase off his pillow and threw it out the window.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sumire had always been good at climbing, whether it be trees, mountains, or _buildings_. Panting, she adjusted her weight and grabbed the next pipe, ignoring the complains of her blistered palms. _Yes! One more floor to go!_

She was almost there. She was now within reach of his opened window, and her outstretched hand was reaching for the bottom of the window..

Then a large cloth fell on her, blinding her.

Surprised, she lost her balance.

And _fell_.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As soon as he dropped the pillowcase out of the window, he heard a scream, and her thoughts penetrated through his ears.

_KOKO! I'M GOING TO DIE! KOKOOOOO!_

Her mind was screaming his name endlessly, and images of_ him_ and _her_, laughing, flashed through her mind. It was like a slideshow, replaying over and over again.

In that instant, as she was falling down seven stories, she finally realized who she truly loved. With Natsume, it was merely infatuation.

_Koko._

_Kokoro Yome._

_I LOVE YOU!_

Koko heard all of it. A big grin stretched across his face again, but was quickly replaced by shock as he realized the situation.

Sumire.

Without thinking, he jumped out of the window with her (_a/n; well, he's not too smart, right? XP_) and since he was heavier, his fall was faster. He soon caught up with Sumire, and wrapped his arms around her waist before they both landed on the ground.

Surprisingly, they were sent up into the air again.

After a few bounces, they realized something was wrong, and opened their tightly-shut eyes.

They were on a trampoline, with everyone from Class 2-B clapping in standing ovation. Above in the sky was a banner with their names. _Sumire Shouda + Kokoro Yome._

How they managed all that within a couple of minutes was beyond me.

Shakily, they both stood up on the middle of the trampoline. Sumire had a slight red tinge on her cheeks as she looked down, and Koko read her thoughts.

_I'm so embarressed!_

_They planned all this?_

_I'm sorry._

_Kiss me you idiot!_

The fourth thought made him smile, as he slowly leaned in. Sumire closed her eyes and waited.

And waited.

She opened her eyes again, annoyed. "Kok--"

She felt his soft lips against hers, and responded. For what seemed like an eternity, Sumire and Koko shared a passionate kiss. It seemed as though nothing could ruin this moment, on the trampoline, with her classmates rejoicing.

Until someone coughed.

"Natsume!" In her peripheral vision, she saw Mikan slap Natsume in the arm for his disturbance. For once, she didn't mind Mikan's obvious flirtation and their physical contact.

She had found happiness with Koko. (_a/n; ew, sappy D: ignore ignore!_)

Pulling him closer to her, they continued to kiss. When they finally broke off, Class 2-B had disappeared, and the sky was getting dark.

Koko grabbed her hand and led her off the trampoline. "Come on, Permy! I'm hungry!"

"Gee, can't you call me something else? My name isn't Permy!"

Sticking his tongue out at her, he shook his head and laughed, running ahead of her.

"Wait for me you idiot!"

Next to the trampoline, the fallen pillowcase lay forgotten. The pillowcase had completed its mission linking the two of them together, and it dissolved. It was never seen again, just the way Hotaru Imai's inventions work.

* * *

**edit;**

_Here's a bonus about that mysterious pillowcase. o-o"_

A ten year old Sumire Shouda was in her room fretting about the next day.

Tomorrow would be her friend Kokoro Yome's birthday. He wasn't her best friend, but he wasn't distant either. Everyday, he would make fun of her permed hair, calling her "Permy." She would respond by yelling and chasing him around the room. Come to think of it, it was almost like a ritual.

She remembered what he had gotten her for the past few years. Catnip, a _pink_ beanie, and a bucket of _water_. The catnip was fine, of course. Delicious, rather. But_ pink _and_ water_ were on the top of her hate list, and Koko fully knew that. So this year, she decided that she would get him something that he would hate.

And she knew just who could help her.

She went to Hotaru's room and knocked. The door was opened by a robot speaking French, so she paid it no attention and turned to Hotaru, who was in the middle of the room working on another invention.

"Shouda. What brings you here?" As usual, Imai's face was emotionless as her eyes bore into mine.

"You know Koko's birthday is tomorrow? I need a present for him, a present that he will hate! Something like a prank." Sumire said thoughtfully. "What do you have?"

Hotaru immediately reached into a drawer and took out something that resembled a piece of cloth. She threw it to me. "A hundred rabbits."

I looked at the cloth in my hands and realized it was a pillowcase. Turning it around, I saw that it had a cat design on one side and a dog on the other. My eyes narrowed. "Is this some kind of joke, Imai?"

Hotaru sighed slightly and turned to the audience with a chalkboard and a ruler.

_Hotaru's Invention #159753456. Special Edition Love Pillow. When given to Kokoroyomi, he and the person who gave it to him will fall in love if he sleeps on it every night for a year. They will have a happily ever after, and be able to overcome any obstacles thrown their way. Sold for one hundred rabbits._

Turning back to Sumire, she said, "Give that to him and if he sleeps on it for a year, he will get bad luck the next year. One hundred rabbits," she repeated.

Sumire nodded, satisfied. _That Koko will be surprised at the bad luck coming his way next year! Take that for calling me "Permy"! Mwahahaha._ She counted a hundred rabbits and gave them to Hotaru before exiting the room with the pillowcase.

The next day, the wrapped up pillowcase was sneaked into Koko's room, along with a note.

**_Happy birthday Koko. Make sure you sleep on it every day! I MEAN EVERY DAY! --Sumire_**

A happy Koko had hugged the pillowcase and immediately put it on his pillow. And everyday since then, he had slept on it.

Sumire, on the other hand, had waited a year and finally knew that Hotaru had lied and scammed her money. Of course, Hotaru had never given it back, and even used her Baka Gun on her. From then on, Sumire's presents to Koko were bought from trustworthy stores and not from Hotaru.

Little did she know, that she did get her money's worth after all.


End file.
